LIlo and The Spirit of Mickey
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and Friends fall asleep and dream of MIckey mouse and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

(Day 3 on Spooky Island and are looking forward to guest star night on Spooky Island.)

Kiki: I can't believe we have a guest at the hotel.

Kristen: It's gonna be cool.

Lilo:Let's get ready.

(Back in the boy's room)

Gary: It's guest night.

David: I wonder who it is.

Eric: Well, it's a surprise.

David: We might want to get some sleep.

Frank: Guys, look what I found!

(They saw a sheep like creature inside the dunce.)

Gary: Let's get the girls and get that sheep like thing out of there.

(Later, LIlo, Betty Ann, Stitch, Kiki, Kristen and Twilight came into the room to help)

Lilo: So what's the problem?

Twilight: Did you find an experiment?

Gary: Sort of. We found this sheep like creature in the air dunce.

Lilo: That's Experiment 360 a.k.a Drowsy. Whenever he bleats he makes his people fall asleep

(He bleated and made the midnight society, Twilight, and LIlo fall asleep)


	2. Lilo and the band concert

(Lilo and Stitch were dancing to)

Lilo: Where are we?

Stitch

Lilo: Is that Mickey mouse?

Mickey Mouse

Donald: Popcorn, pizza, hot dogs, ice cream

Lilo: A wallet. It has a pink flower with a fish on it. THis is mine. $7 dollar.

Donald: Can I help you?

Lilo: We like a medium popcorn

Donald duck: 3 dollars please

Lilo: and 2 soft drinks.

Donald: 50 cents for each person.

(Donald saw Mickey playing and decided to play "Blow the Man down" with his flute. It made Mickey mad. Donald kept annoying the crowd with his songs.)

Stitch: Food Fight!

Lilo: Stitch No!

(Everyone started tossing food at each other. Mickey was still mad at Donald for ruining the concert, but he liked it)

Donald: Bravo!

Mickey: Donald, you ruined the concert.

Goofy:Yes, now how are going to please the audience.

Mickey: We're ruined.

LIlo: I can fix this. Mickey do you have spare instruments

Mickey: Yes, of course little girl.

LIlo: Well, play something else with them.

(Mickey got out some rock and roll instruments and started to play some Rock and roll music. Lilo danced to it.)

(Next Dream Gary's)


	3. Gary THru the mirror

(Gary dreamed that he was with a mirror and he stepped through. There he met Mickey.)

Gary:Hello Mickey.

MIckey: Hello Gary.

(Gary was confused on his name, Then the furniture was alive. Gary knew something weird was going on. They found some walnuts and ate them. They started to shrink )

Phone: Hey you two. Telephone.

(THey picked up the telephone)

Mickey:Hello?

Phone:Hello?

Mickey: I'll skip it.

(They tap dance with the phone until they heard Rocky and Bullwinkle doing magic.)

Bullwinkle: Hey Rocky, watch me pull a rabbit out.

Rocky: Bullwinkle, that never works.

Bullwinkle: PResto!

(Then Humphrey the bear came out of the hat and walked off)

Bullwinkle: Wrong hat.

Gary: It's not the hat. It's the words. Say, "Hocus Pocus"

Bullwinkle: Ugh okay, Hocus Pocus.

(Then Bugs bunny came out of the hat)

Bugs Bunny: What's up doc?

Rocky: Bugs.

Gary: I'm Gary by the way.

Bullwinkle: Gary, can you teach me your secrets?

Gary: Okay

(So, Gary taught Bullwinkle all that he knew. Afterwards)

Mickey:Gary, where did you learn all that stuff?

Gary: My dad runs a magic shop. Plus my kid brother

Tucker: Hi scabs.

Gary: Tucker, shouldn't you be back with mom and dad. Their gonna freak if they saw you escape again.

Tucker: they'll never know, hey moose head.

Bullwinkle: My antlers pick up everything.

Tucker: Play a radio song.

(Bullwinkle switched to a radio station that played In the bag)

LUmiere: Oh this song is Beautiful.

Clocksworth: Yes, indeed.

Lumiere:Let's dance

(everyone danced to In the bag until Tucker dumped blue paint on Gary.)

GAry: Tucker!

Tucker: SEe ya bro!

(Then a million Tuckers came and started wrecking the place)

GAry:This is hard.

Mickey: We have to round up all the Tuckers.

Rocky: But how?

GAry: I got an Idea. Tuckers, do you want to hug this moose.

Tucker clones: Yes!

(They chased Bullwinkle to the closet, Rocky saved Bullwinkle, and GAry turned all the Tucker clones back to one Tucker)

(He made all the tuckers disappear, leaving one Tucker)

Gary: That's okay.

(Next up Frank's dream.)


	4. Frank lends a hand

(Pluto and Frank were walking in the snow when they heard a meow. Pluto knew it was in Danger and he had to save them. Turns out those meows were a kitten.)

Frank: A kitten?

(They left him behind, but unknown to them the kitten followed them home.)

Mickey: Hello boys, how are you?

Rainbow Dash: And whose the cat?

Frank: Cat?

(They found out that the cat has followed them home)

RAinbow Dash:There there kitty. Let me call, "Lil Frankie"

Frank: Lil Frankie?

Rainbow Dash: After you Frank.

Mickey:Let's give him food

Frank: This is weird.

(LIl' Frankie. Pluto scared him. Rainbow Dash saw the whole thing and alerted Mickey asap. Mickey kicked out Pluto and Frank decided to accompany Pluto. LIl'Frankie followed them to the well, he accidentally got in the well and Pluto have to save him, he doesn't want Mickey to get upset, because he loved LIl' Frankie, along with Rainbow Dash. Pluto Saved LIl'Frankie, but accidentally fell in. Lil' Frankie ran to the house, while Frank tries to pull up Pluto.)

Rainbow Dash: Wheres big Frank?

(Lil Frankie asked them to follow him)

Mickey: Follow little Frankie

(They saw Frank pulling Pluto up)

Mickey: Frank, where's Pluto?

Frank: He's in the well.

(They helped Pluto up, later at the house they warmed him up. LIl' Frankie licked Pluto.)

Angel: See Frank and Pluto being sweet, can reward the cherished til the end.

Frank: OKay.

(Next up Kiki's dream)


	5. Kiki's and the orphans picnic

Mickey: THanks for helping out with the orphans picnic Kiki

Kiki: No prob, I need the orphans to have fun outside.

Mickey: We're here kids.

Kiki: Okay orphans, let's have fun.

(THe orphans ran out of the bus, while they were having fun, Donald prepaired the picnic. The orphans were hungry and snatched some food. Meanwhile, Kiki and some of the orphans were playing hide n seek)

Kiki: Allright orphans, let's hide.(She covered her eyes) ONe, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come!

Orphan 1: We're hungry.

Orphan 2: Plus we hate . He's cranky.

Kiki: No need orphans, just need patience.

(After Hide n seek, Kiki decided to go on a hike, Donald realized the orphans are missing)

Kiki: Donald what's wrong?

Donald: The orphans, their gone.

(THen the orphans came as Native Americans and snatched all the foods.)

Kiki: Kids, calm down.

(Then they started a food fight)

Kiki: Come on Donald, let the kids have some fun.

Donald: Oh yeah, i'll give them fun

Mickey: Donald, Kiki, what's going on?

Kiki: Well Mickey, the orphans are misbehaving.

Mickey: They always do that, that's why I calm them down. Okay orpahns, lunchtime

Orphan 3: Okay .

Orphan 4: Let's eat

Mickey: Are we having a good time.

Kiki: We are mickey.

(Next up Betty Ann's dream)


	6. Betty Ann and the worm turns

Betty Ann: Hi Mickey.

Mickey: Hello, Betty Ann.

Betty Ann:What's up?

Mickey: I'm making a courage builder formula.

(After Mickey finished the formula.)

Mickey: Let's test it.

(Mickey saw a fly trapped in a spider web, then Mickey sprayed the courage builder onto the fly, making him brave. He took down the spider and flied off.)

Mickey: It works.

Betty Ann: Let me use it.

(Tweey bird was flying from Sylvester, Betty Ann knew he needed some help)

Tweety: Help me.

Betty Ann:Okay

(She the on Tweety, making him brave.)

Sylvester: I can explain.

(Tweety faced his fear and Sylvester left. Pluto followed Sylvester outside the house. Pete captured him thinking he's a stray.)

PEte: A stray, the pound?

Betty Ann: He's not a stray.

Mickey: We have to save him.

(Mickey sprayed the courage builder on pluto making pete run away, also he accidentally released the dogs.)

Betty Ann: We did it!

(The animals came in thanking her for making them brave)

(Next up, Kristen's story.)


	7. Kristen and suprises

Minnie: These cookies are going to be delicious.

Kristen: I hope this poem is good for David

Rarity: Let me hear it Kristen

Kristen: Okay Rarity, "My beloved little angel, your eyes are cute as the sky blue, my heart is swirling on you,. You make my life completed To my love, David."

Rarity: Kristen, that's beautiful.

Kristen: Thank you, I hope he love this.

(Mickey, David, and Pluto showed up at the door.)

David: Will they love our surprise?

Mickey: They will David.

(Minnie opened the door and invited them in)

Minnie: Mickey, Pluto, David your here.

Rarity: It is a delight.

Kristen: Is something burning

Minnie: My cookies

Mickey:Fire

(After they put out the fire, Minnie mouse was upset for what happened)

Rarity: There there Minnie.

(Mickey, David and Pluto went out to give them their suprise)

Kristen: Minnie look.

(Minnie turned around and was happy.)

Minnie: Mickey, you bought cookies

MIckey: Yup.

David: Do you like it?

Kristen: Yes David.

Rarity: Read the poem

Kristen: Okay, "My beloved little angel, your eyes are cute as the sky blue, my heart is swirling on you,. You make my life completed To my love, David.""

David: Kristen, that poem is beautiful.

(Next up, David's dream)


	8. David in the seal

David: Okay seals, here's some fish.

(After they fed them all the fish they have, they decided to leave)

Mickey: Sorry that's all for today

Fluttershy: Bye Bye seals.

(Mickey left behind his picnic basket, Salty the seal snook into the basket.)

Fluttershy: Aren't you forgetting something.

Mickey: My basket, thanks Fluttershy.

(meanwhile, Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private were watching them)

Skipper: What are those visitors doing?

Kowalski: sounds like their going to their respective home.

Skipper: Let's follow them.

(The penguins snook into the picnic basket, Salty)

Mickey: Hi pluto, we're home

David: Mickey, can we bake a cake

Mickey: Sure.

Fluttershy: Thank you Mickey.

(Salty and the penguins got out of the basket.)

Private: So this is a human kitchen.

Fluttershy: A seal and a bunch of penguins. So cute.

David: They are Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: You guys can help bake a cake

Skipper: We are glad to help.

(later, the cake was a little mess and the kitchen was a mess too. Mickey was surprised for what happened. David and Fluttershy explained what happened. Mickey then discovered Salty and The Penguins.)

Mickey: What brings you guys here?

Skipper: We wanted to escape.

Mickey: Let's take you back to the zoo.

(THey brought them back to the zoo, and Salty told his family all about what happened.)

Mickey: I'm glad everything is okay.

(The seals and The penguins started to control the bathroom. Mickey, David and Fluttershy we're okay with it, but Pluto wasn't. Salty )

(Next up, Stitches dream.)

While Mickey visits a zoo, a little seal stows away in his picnic basket and travels to his house with him. Pluto discovers


	9. Stitch and the trailer

Stitch: Morning.

(Stitch was in a trailer with Goofy, Mickey and Donald. Goofy woke up and got into the car)

Mickey: Okay Goofy, let's go.

(Goofy drove off and Mickey was making breakfast. Meanwhile, Donald was still sleeping, Then Mickey finished cooking breakfast, Donald got ready for breakfast. Goofy got in, after they are their breakfast they noticed that theres no one in the driver's seat.)

Stitch: Mickey!

Mickey: Who's driving

Goofy: I'm driving

(Then he noticed that no one is in the driver seat)

Goofy: The trailer.

(Goofy accidentally knocked the trailer, causing it to fall. Goofy didn't notice. THen the trailer got reunited with the trailer

(Next up, Eric's dream)


	10. ERic's canine caddy

Eric was dreaming

Eric: A good game of golf.

Mickey: OF course Eric.

(They played until they got to the 18th hole)

Mickey:Okay boys, one more hole

Eric: And this one is a keeper

(Pluto found a gopher in the hole. He tried to get in out, but it escaped. Pluto dug the entire course to find it. Mickey made a hole in one)

Eric : WEll done Mickey

(Next up Twilights dream)


	11. TWilight takes a trip

(Mickey, Pluto and Twilght were going to Cantrelot for a vacation.)

Mickey: Well Pluto, were off to Cantrelot

(Once they got into the train, they got kicked out.)

Pete: NO dogs allowed, next stopped Cantrelot.

Twilight:Let's go

(They snuck into the train and hid Pluto onto a trunk)

Twilight: We're good.

Mickey: Now we can go to Cantrelot

Pete: Tickets.

(as they got their tickets in, Pluto sniffed out Pete and got caught)

Twilight: Not good.

(Pete kicked out the team. They got kicked out of the train, realizing their in Cantrelot.)

(That's the last dream.)


	12. Final Chapter

Pinkie Pie: Wake up Twilight.

(Pinkie pie dumped water and Everyone woke up.)

Twilight: What did we miss?

Pinkie Pie: The guest is coming

Lilo: The guest, were not ready for the guest

Rarity: No problem lads.

(Lilo and The Midnight society changed their clothes into disco clothes.)

Rarity: What do you think children?

Kristen: I love it.

Rarity: Well children, A pony on styles needs to prepare for an event like this.

LIlo: She makes good clothes

(Back at the hotel lounge, they met Pleakley and Juumba)

Pleakely: Hello kids, your wearing disco clothes.

Kiki: We are, thanks to Rarity.

Kristen: She's beautiful.

Mr.M: Okay people, is everyone ready for the guest? Here he is, Mickey Mouse!

(Mickey mouse came up on stage, while everyone was applauding)

Mickey: Hello Spooky Island, it's nice to be here.

Lilo: That's the mouse I dreamt about.

Midnight Society: So have I.

LIlo: Let's have a good time

Mickey: For this first number, I like some volunteers to sing with me.

(He had his lights onto Lilo and his friends, he asked them if they would sing with us.)

Lilo: Us? Why okay

(They sang famous mickey mouse songs)

The End

Lilo: On our next adventure, Ripple star gets attacked by a mysterious figure. Who is he? find out.


End file.
